The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to data visualization.
When analyzing a large volume of data, it can be difficult to visualize and comprehend the entire dataset at the same time. A user may want to control the scope of the data being presented in order to meaningfully analyze and extract information from the dataset.